Chester Lucas Webster
Chester Lucas Webster (b. July 30, 1947) is a Chawosaurian politician and Vietnam War POW serving as a member of the House of Commons of the Chawopolis Palace. A member of the Webster family, Chester Webster is the second son and child of Garfield Lucas Webster II and Eleanora McClellan and a grandson of the deceased Veteran Prime Minister Garfield Lucas Webster. Chester Lucas Webster was born as the second son and child to Garfield Lucas Webster II and Eleanora McClellan on July 30, 1947, in Anchorage, Alaska, at 6:47 AM. Chester was baptized an Episcopalian commanded by his mother at infancy and against the wishes of his Catholic father. Chester grew up learning about Episcopalianism and the commandments of Christianity in the Episcopalian interpretation, supporting the poor, accept religious tolerance, and support civil rights. Chester Webster was forced by his parents to fight in the Vietnam War, Webster was captured by the North Vietnamese in 1967 and stayed captured in a prison until President Richard Nixon had him freed. Webster was then pushed by his father to run for the Chawopolis Palace in the 1975 Chawosaurian legislative elections for the District of Petersburg Alaska, Webster won by a landslide, defeating the Communist incumbent Frederick Wallace Mecklenburg (1921 - 2016). Webster represented Petersburg Alaska District from 1976 to 2015, Webster was a possible choice for Prime Minister for the Social Democratic Labour Party upon the 1979 prime ministerial election to replace the outgoing Prime Minister Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII but then turned it down, and he refused again for the position in 1999. Webster narrowly lost reelection in the 2015 Chawosaurian legislative elections to the Communist challenger Leonard Thomas, and in the 2017 Chawosaurian legislative elections, Webster unseated Thomas in a landslide. Webster was reelected by an even bigger landslide in the 2019 Chawosaurian legislative elections. He married Jackie Blakeley, a member of the Blakeley family, and had seven children during their marriage, three of them were born in Saigon, South Vietnam, during the Vietnam War when their mother worked in the United States embassy in Saigon (now Ho Chi Minh City) while their father Chester himself fought in the war. Early Life Chester Lucas Webster was born on July 30, 1947, in Anchorage, in what was then the Territory of Alaska (before 1959), to Garfield Lucas Webster II, and Eleanora Deborah McClellan. Chester was 8 years old when his grandfather Garfield Lucas Webster died in 1955, and Chester was close to his grandfather, Chester was one of Garfield Webster's grandchildren who called him "Papa Webster" and since his grandfather's death, Garfield Webster II and Eleanora McClellan, who were a young married couple with children, inherited their father's manor in Anchorage where he died and moved out of the motel apartment that they rented. As the Cold War was heating up, Chester saw his father engaged in American politics, attending events of the Democratic Party, and Chester and his older brother Garfield III were made by their father to campaign for Adlai Stevenson in the 1956 U.S. presidential election, and Stevenson lost election to the incumbent Republican President Dwight D. Eisenhower by a crushing landslide. Chester's parents sent him to an all-boys Anglican Church Grammar School, an Anglican boarding school in East Brisbane, Queensland, Australia. Chester was raised into the Democratic Party while raised into socially conservative ideas such as opposition to LGBT Rights, Abortion Rights, Women's Rights in general, and the Counterculture movement. Chester's mother raised him into supporting the poor, welfare programs, and supporting the Civil Rights Movement, while his father wanted to maintain white supremacist policies in terms of segregation. After graduating in 1965, his father forced him to go to the military, signing him up to military academy in West Point, and he immediately went to war in Vietnam the same year. Chester met Jackie Blakeley at West Point and at some point fell in love. Taking a break in Saigon, Chester and Jackie had their first child in 1970, Jackie named the child after him, Chester Lucas Webster II, and Chester feared the anger of his deeply religious father if he told him that Chester Jr was actually born out of wedlock. Category:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional) Category:Webster Family Category:Democrat (U.S. Democratic Party)